By Your Side
by shadowstar-gzan
Summary: ONESHOT "Through time and space, enduring pain and death; no matter what, I'll always be by your side." End of Special Act; ZoiKunz shounen-ai


**Fandom**: PGSM (Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)

**Title**: By Your Side

**Author**: shadowstar-gzan (me)

**Spoilers For**: Up through the Special Act

**Rating**: PG-13

**Character(s)/Pairing**: Shitennou, Mamoru, Usagi, Senshi; Kunzite/Zoisite, minor UsagixMamoru, NephritexAmi and MotokixMakoto

**Summery**:ONESHOT _"Through time and space, enduring pain and death; no matter what, I'll always be by your side."_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them.

**Notes**: Written after watching the Special Act at 3:00 in the morning. UNBETAED!

**Feedback** would be greatly appreciated.

--------

It was a beautiful day. Destiny, fate; two words that symbolize the same thing. It all boiled down to this one day, though. The last moment in which they would ever be needed, standing witness to the end of the past and the beginning of the future.

A future that wouldn't necessarily include them.

But that was okay, though. He didn't mind not getting reborn. Hell, if he were honest with himself, he didn't believe he truly deserved it. Not after all that he'd done, all the pain he'd caused. To his Master, his Master's princess, to the princess's friends- he'd nearly killed them all, ten times over. Even his final death in the previous life had come nowhere near redeeming him for what he'd done. Not even the kind hearted girl who'd harbored the princess in her heart had shed a tear for his passing. He knew the others had felt his soul pass beyond the great veil, but he still wasn't so sure he'd been all that missed.

After all, Kunzite had joined him shortly after. For a short time, it had been the two of them again. Memories that had been so painful before became nothing more than that- memories. They talked all they could, apologizing over and over to one another for failing. To himself, during that period of just them, he vowed that never again would he leave his leader's side. In a weird way, he'd come to greatly cherish Kunzite. Thinking back, he found it had been a long harbored feeling that he'd held. He greatly respected his general, for his gentle, strong ways and even his darker, more hidden self. The bitter rage that had so fascinated him, hurt him, when he'd returned after being struck by the decoy's Crescent Beam. The weary sadness that had so captured his attention in their final goodbye.

"Was it worth it?" he remembers asking, leaning back to back with the man he knew he would follow to another death, if given the chance. "Dieing protecting our Master?"

After a long moment of silence that was punctuated distantly by footsteps, Kunzite finally sighed, the tension that had been in shoulders the entire time finally dissipating as he leaned his head back on the other man's shoulder. "Yes," he answered resolutely, his voice oddly soft and gentle. "Yes, it was worth it."

Something had changed, then. Something profound. He knew the other two, who'd joined them as Kunzite uttered the last word of his admittance, hadn't notice. But he'd seen the look his Master had given them after the final blow to the one who called herself Mio had been struck. He was far more perceptive than he let on, far more understanding than most gave him credit for. He'd smiled a little, the same gentle smile he gave to the Princess when she was being particularly difficult, a smile of understanding and patience. When the senshi had all been congratulating the happy couple on finally getting past their road block, Kunzite had glanced at him, giving him his own small smile. And again, something had changed; some how, they'd gone from step one to step two, though what those steps were was in question.

They stood together now, the four of them side-by-side; as it should be. Though Jadeite couldn't stop bouncing around and Nephrite couldn't keep his eyes off the Senshi of Mercury, they were together for this one last time to witness the final chapter in their lives. He tried as discreetly as possible to lean a little on Kunzite, their gloved hands brushing as they watched their master and his bride emerge from the church. They bowed to the cheering crowd, sparing a brief glance over to acknowledge the four's presence there. Jadeite grinned widely, waving a little a the happy couple while Nephrite simply nodded. Both he and Kunzite opted for bowing their heads in respect, earning a wide smile from the glowing Princess as she went past.

The wedding lasted for hours, a celebration in more than just name. The four of them continued to watch over the proceedings as they continued on into the afternoon.

There was a brief moment as things were winding down in which the two glanced at each other, looking amused at something the happy couple had done, only to find Time herself had paused, catching them both off guard. There were so many things they could have said, could have done, but he could only think of one thing to say, the most important thing.

"Through time and space, enduring pain and death; no matter what, I'll always be by your side." Kunzite's eyes had softened oddly, then, the gentle strength seeming to warm slightly into something else. Something he didn't have a name for, but wished desperately he did. The taller man had put an arm around his shoulders, then, giving them a gentle warm squeeze, saying in that gesture what he couldn't say with words.

And then the moment was gone; Time was moving forward again, too fast for his liking. Too soon, he knew, all of this would end. So he stayed beside Kunzite the entire time. Silent and standing side-by-side.

As the party wound down, the women from the wedding gathered to one end of the small reception area, the princess standing before those gathered with her back to them. After a long, tense moment, she tossed her bouquet back towards the woman gathered, up and over one shoulder.

As the bunch of flowers flipped, end over end, a single white rose from near the center came loose, going flying. Looking curious, Kunzite caught it deftly with one hand, bringing it to his nose to breathe in its soft, subtle perfume. Closing his eyes, he didn't notice the numerous stares he was getting from the other three.

"Ano... Kunzite-kun..."Jadeite tried, eyes wide and staring, his mouth opening and closing after the first few words had left his mouth, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You... caught part of the Princess's bouquet," Nephrite managed weakly, unable to go any further.

"Tradition states that the one who catches the bride's bouquet will be the next to marry," he couldn't help but add to the others' stutters. His voice seemed to jerk Kunzite from his daze, an embarrassed flush heightening the color in his cheeks. Embarrassment seeming to heighten a little, he quickly handed over the rose to the man beside him, unknowingly mirroring their Master's friend's actions. The irony was not lost on their Prince, however, as he stared at the shocked four, mostly at the the two standing so close together.

"It appears there will be more than one wedding in the near future," he told his new bride softly, unable to hide his shock and amusement.

Turning from congratulating her friend, Usagi blinked first at Mamoru and then at his four protectors. "Eh?" she muttered in confusion, not quite understanding what he'd said. Then her eyes widened when she caught sight of the white-clad Shitennou staring down at one of the roses from her bouquet. "No way!" She blinked again, unable to stop the genuinely happy grin from spreading over her face.

"No way, indeed," Kunzite muttered in embarrassment, watching Zoisite as he continued to stare down at the rose.

Zoisite smiled smiled a little, closing his eyes and mimicking Kunzit'es action of drawing the bud up to his nose. "By your side, no matter the cost." The words drifted to him on the wind, Kunite's voice gentle in the proclamation.

/_By your side, til the very end of time..._/


End file.
